robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Panic Attack
Gallery Whats with the Gallery? I don't like it, I actually preferred the pictures dotted through the article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I basically moved them there because they didn't fit alongside the new results table. If you can fit them all within the robot history section, then you can remove the gallery if you wish. Christophee (talk) 11:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I'll have a look. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack in series 2 had smaller lifting forks and no wedge shape at the front. ManUCrazy 21:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Weapons` If thats how its going to look, I don't like it, I'm afraid. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've changed it into a wikitable so it looks better, but I don't think the name at the top is really necessary. To be honest, I'm not sure any of it is necessary but if other people like it then I'm happy to keep it. Christophee (talk) 14:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be fine with removing the name. If we chose not to use it at all, would we still make pages for weapons? 'Helloher (talk) 15:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say scrap the table, as it isn't necessary. The only other alternative really would be to put the changes in weapons in the infobox, like the changes in team members. ManUCrazy 16:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::You know what? This guy is brilliant. It's an excellent idea. I'm still wondering about wheter we should make the weapons pages at all. Helloher (talk) 17:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Main Image The main image is considered Official Artwork, and is of higher quality than the Series 7 screen-grab. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Section Stub Any idea on how to put up a section stub marker without causing the pink area to envelop the rest of the page? Until then, I'm just going to put regular stub markers on the new rivalries section. 03:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have a bash at making a special template.-- 11:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be useful to get the sectional stub template working, but in future please don't create new sections with nothing in them but the template. It looks messy and creates work for other people. Feel free to make a start on a section if you plan to finish it later, but don't make empty sections. Christophee (talk) 13:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Welsh Wizards I'm not sure if this is right, but on the BattleBots website it says that Kim Davies' team is called the Welsh Wizards. Do people think that we should add this to the page?--Shayfan 17:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose, but it would need a source. Don't add it until more users have had a vote, just in case we're fighting a losing battle.--'' STORM II '' 18:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no objection to the idea. Christophee (talk) 20:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I disagree. When competing in America, you had to have a team name, so Welsh Wizards was likely just a spur of the moment invention, or something assigned to them by the BattleBots crew. Either way I don't think it's relevent in the wiki. Matt(Talk) 20:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe it can be mentioned in the Battlebots part of the trivia section, but left out of the infobox. Christophee (talk) 00:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, I'll do that--Shayfan 07:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) References There is a bit of the trivia at the bottom that relies on the link to the Panic Attack Website in the References section. However, the link doesn't even work properly. Therefore, is it worth just removing the References section altogether and the bit of the trivia that relies on it. Datovidny (talk) 09:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what you mean by "doesn't work properly", it works fine here. Maybe that's a browser/computer issue at your end. STORM II 17:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it's the same story with the Hypno-Disc website link too, so I'll just go with that theory. Shame that it's just me. Datovidny (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, it works now, never mind. Datovidny (talk) 17:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good, glad that you can view it now. STORM II 17:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Scallywag Hmm. There's two images of Scallywag on Robot Wars Wiki, and I'm not sure which should be used. The image on the right has less clutter around it, and higher quality, but the image on the left has more details, implying to me that it is a more finished version. Which should be used? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :The one with all the pictures on the lifter is taken from a BattleBots website, It was in a list of heavyweight competitors. I think that's the finished version, where as the one with a plain lifter was originally taken when it was first fully built. Madlooney ::For the purposes of our Wiki I like the clean one better. Even if it doesn't have the artwork, it shows the shape a lot more clearly. The Battlebots Wiki can trifle themselves with getting a picture of the skull and crossbones. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Article Stub I've been looking through the Robot History, and it just looks quite short, especially when you consider the amount of battles that Panic Attack took part in. I was just wondering, is it worth making this article a stub article? Normally I would've just put in the stub template, but since this is a very important and a "Most Viewed" article, I thought it best if I ask for other opinions. Datovidny (talk) 19:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :This was one of the first articles to get a Robot History section, and it's possible that it's hardly been touched since it was first added all that time ago. It's still way too long to be classed as a stub though. Maybe it can be added to the Job List, or someone can bring it up during tomorrow's meeting. Christophee (talk) 14:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, to invite editing from new users, some pages need to leave room for improvement, but such a big article needs to be up to a satisfactory standard, which I don't think this one is yet. You're right, we could always come up with a good list of articles in need of pronto expansion in the meeting. Datovidny (talk) 16:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) 2012 image I found the pic of Panic Attack in 2012 on Facebook page Panic Attack Fan Club. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Here are videos of Behemoth vs Panic Attack. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Great find that, Sam. Apart from the videos I saw this morning I had no idea Panic Attack was even being rebuilt, so thanks very much. snowdog140 12:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :That's ok. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::And from me, thanks for bringing this to our attention, if you see any more with Panic Attack, please let us all know. Datovidny (talk) 20:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Will do. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Mortis Rivalry Is it worth adding a rivalry with Mortis to the relevant section? I know they only fought twice, which isn't particular notable, but the controversy that went before the first one, that Rob Knight refused to drive because of the pinball controversy, and the fact that both battles were in the later stages of their competitions might make it valid... I wasn't sure, so other people's thoughts? Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Spider Found the guy who drew the spider on the top of Panic Attack for Extreme 1, Series 5 and Extreme 2. Here is the picture where the artist says he drew it. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ignoring the spider (I think we might as well put a little bit of trivia about who drew it, and how it got onto the robot), that's a really nice image of Panic Attack! I'm trying to figure out which version of Panic Attack that is, it could be the new main image of the article if it's from before 2005. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:20, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::From my time on the Panic Attack fan-forums, I can also tell you that, by Series 7, the spider had been given the name "Webster". CrashBash (talk) 20:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I just checked the Panic Attack page, I can tell it is the Series 7 model. Look at the eyes on the other versions and you can tell, they must've cut the lid up so they could make anti-hammer cushioned top plate. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Also there is no website underneath the name on the side during Series 7 unlike in Extreme 2 where there was a website address underneath the name on the side. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::My main concern is that it comes from after Series 7. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It was submitted to deviantart on the 15th January of 2004, so Series 7 had finished filming and it was being aired. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) The artist that drew the spider claims that this is from the time of Series 7, but I'm still not confident enough to make it the main image of the article, though it should be somewhere at the bottom. However, I would like us to start using the Series 5 artwork as the main image, instead of the Series 4 version. It's much higher quality, and reflects a more recent robot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 05:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) X-Terminator Rivalry I seem to remember this being here, was it consciously removed? Datovidny (talk) 17:08, June 29, 2019 (UTC) "29 Wins" Similar to what I said about Bigger Brother on that page, I've noticed that Panic Attack is listed as having 29 Wins, despite only being able to count 28 combat wins. This time, however, I've noticed that the note underneath the table doesn't include the Sumo Basho in The Fourth Wars, which Panic Attack came in 1st place for. So, out of curiosity, is the Sumo Basho win the "29th" win? :Perhaps that’s the case, but either way I’ve reduced the total now. Thanks! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:02, October 1, 2019 (UTC)